fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Paralogue: Foreign Land and Sky Taking Damage * "I am being attacked, but I will not be losing!" * "My life is endangered! I must keep alive!" Versus Hubert (Non-Crimson Flower Route) * Hubert: So, Princess of Brigid. Now we see where your loyalties truly lie. This, after we spared your life in return for naught but your fealty. How ungrateful. * Petra: Ten years have been passed. The Empire has been changed, just as Brigid has! Death Quote * Petra: Professor... Please, convey to my grandfather...that I am without regret... * Bernadetta: Petra?! Petra, no! Don't leave us! Battle Ends * Petra: It is done! Now, I can be meeting my grandfather. We must be moving with haste! * Bernadetta: Finally over? Phew! All right, let's get out of here! This isn't exactly, um, the ideal environment for a recluse, you know. * Petra: I will be speaking with my grandfather. Once he is convinced, I will be returning. Professor, everyone, please be waiting here. Enemies may still be nearby. * Bernadetta: Got it. We'll wait right here. And if anyone comes, um, the professor will handle it! Right, Professor? Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Learning these things gives me great difficult...difficulty." Cooking * "It is necessary to be having fresh ingredients for cooking. One day, I will be showing you cooking from my homeland." Dining Hall * "Eating with friends is warming for the heart." * "I would be liking that greatly!" (Favorite dish) * "The food of Fódlan has...great strangeness." (Disliked dish) With Edelgard No Support * Edelgard: Do you miss the food of your homeland, Petra? I wish there was a way to get some for you. * Petra: I have gratitude for your kindness. But it is OK. I am liking the food of Fódlan. B Support * Petra: Food of the palace is extravagant, but food of the battlefield is very plain. Are you finding it difficult to be adjusting? * Edelgard: Heh, no! It is not so bad. In all honesty, I have had to eat much worse food in the past. With Ferdinand * Petra: '''"I am of the royal family, but I am a warrior before that. I must fight to live and to protect my home." Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Training has given me great busyness right now. It is not a good time for the chatting. But...you have given me intrigue. Please make sure you are speaking with me again." Requirements Met * "I am spending my days with devotion to my studies. There is something I think of when looking at you... I am feeling that the way you are teaching would give me great benefit. Is it possible to be switching to your class? I would like to be requesting that of you..." ** Invite to join your class: "I have so much gratitude! I am still without... still not used to the speaking of your language. But I have full comprehension. Please, Professor... Teach me all of the things you know!" ** Decline to invite: "I have understanding. I was knowing that it was without possibility. I have sadness, but I will keep giving full devotion to my studies in my current class." Gift * "If you are wanting, I will be accepting..." (Disliked gift) * "You have my thanks." (Liked gift) * "This is giving me great joy!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "I had lost the place of this!" * "This is not belonging to me. I hope you are finding its owner soon." Tea Party * "You have my thanks for giving me your spare time." Favorite Tea * "This tea is smelling wonderful! Mmm, it is my favorite for drinking." (Favourite tea: Four-Spice Blend and Ginger Tea) * "This tea has a high price! I am happy to be drinking it, but I am wondering why you would be paying so much..." (Five star tea) Voice lines * "I have gratitude." * "Delicious!" * "Yes" * "It's needing sweetness" * "(Laughter)" * "I am in agreement" * "I am not in agreement" * "What?" * "Perfect temperature" Introducing Own Topic * "The ocean is far from Garreg Mach... I am feeling a bit lonely at times." * "If you are having problems, I am happy to be listening." * "Next I will be studying, training, researching, sparring… I am having a lot to do!" * "You are not remembering where your homeland is? I am thinking that is strange…" * "One day I am wanting to show you the wonderful land of Brigid and its abundant nature." * "It gives me great pleasure to be speaking with you like this." * "In Enbarr, I was a hostage. I was spending much time locked away. Books gave me great comfort." * "I am requiring much sleep to be staying alert. At least a quarter of each day." * "You are working with much...diligence. I am admiring you." Observe * "Do you have curiosity about my mark?" * "This style of braiding has been passing...has been passed down through my family." End * "I will be waiting happily for you to be inviting me again." Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "I do not have enough understanding..." **Critique: "I did not have success. Please, be guiding me." **Console: "I would like to be having more guidance, please." *Great: "Your guidance was greatly useful!" *Great: "I work to grow." *Great: "You have my thanks for your support." *Perfect: "I have understanding." **Praise: "You are giving me praise? I will get more soon!" Group Tasks With Edelgard * '''Petra: I will not be a burden. I will be doing my best for Lady Edelgard! * Edelgard: Don't worry, Petra. There is no use in fearing failure. It is my duty to help others when necessary. Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch * "With you, we will have no troubles." * "We will be doing the best." * "We will have great success!" Results * Perfect ** "We had a great result!" * Good ** "I am having a report, Professor." With Edelgard * Good ** Petra: I have sorrow, Lady Edelgard. We did not achieve a good result. ** Edelgard: Worry not, Petra. At least we completed our task. Goal Change * "People are calling me a Theif, but I would never be doing bad things. It is because I am moving very quickly without my enemies noticing. This is why I must be learning the bow and sword." (Thief with a heart of gold goal request) * "" (Taming unfamiliar beasts goal request) Certification Exams * "I have success!" (passed) * "I have regret..." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "I have success!" (passed) * "I have regret..." (failed) Level Up *"Disappointing, but I will not misplace my heart." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I am greater now." (3 stats up) *"Hard work created this." (4 stats up) *"War feeds my body and mind." (3 to 7 stats up) *"A limit? I will not be accepting of this!" (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"No matter what, I will not misplace my heart." (0 to 2 stats up) *"War fuels my body and mind." (4 stats up) *"Hard work is a friend to count on." (3 to 7 stats up) *"For Brigid, I find strength to carry on." (3 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up New skill * "I am closing in on expertise." *"One step before the next step." *"I work to grow." Post-Timeskip *"I have much expertise now." *"One step before the next step." *"I work to grow." Skill Mastered *"My understanding has completion!" Post-Timeskip *"My understanding is complete." Class Quotes Class Mastered * "My understanding has completion!" Post-Timeskip *"My understanding is complete." Reclassing * "Fódlan garb is not usual..." Battle Quotes When Selected *"I will get the victory." (Full/High HP) *"Caution is needed." (Medium HP) *"My limit is nearby." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "I will prevail." (Full/High Health) * "Caution is needed." (Medium Health) * "I'm nearing my limit." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"No use!" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I will remove you!" *"You will be slapped down!" *"I am aware of your weakness!" *"I will win!" Post-Timeskip *"With all of my might!" *"You are in my way!" *"Fire meets water!" *"To survive, I will win!" Gambit * "I have created a plan." * "I will use the strategy!" Post-Timeskip * "" Gambit Boost *"I will help too." *"An ambitious plan." Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I will not be stopping." *"My heart is full of victory." *"One more success." *"Flame Spirit, protect me." *"Witness Brigid pride!" Post-Timeskip *"Each battle, a victory." *"My heart burns with pride!" *"I fight for justice's name!" *"Not for myself, for everyone." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Your skills are impressive." * "I will learn of such things." * "Admiration!" Post-Timeskip * "" Ally Heals/Rallies *"I thank you." *"You inspire." *"Appreciated." Post-Timeskip *"Thank you." Death/Retreat Quote "Edelgard... I will not be keeping my promise... Give me forgiveness, please..." ~Petra's death quote in Azure Moon Chapter 21/Verdant Wind Chapter 20! Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts